


Fresh Blood

by Savvylicious



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: Hojo has a couple new test subjects....





	Fresh Blood

Zack gasped for breath, his hazed eyes drifting lazily until they found his own. Concerned, pained, and especially sad. With his hair flat and splayed somewhat out evenly on the stretcher, Hojo could almost imagine…. defiant red eyes instead of frightened blue…. 

Oh yes, he recalled Fair rather well. The last remaining SOLDIER First Class ShinRa had. But of course it made sense Sephiroth would have been the one to leave him in such a deliciously helpless state. The man seemed adamant on usurping all his carefully laid years of planning after all. 

A closer look at the second specimen and he decided that it wouldn’t hurt to play with him a little either. He doubted the cadet could withstand much anyhow.

Hojo brushed his bangs back and stepped daintily into the truck, where once settled, began driving down towards the mansion. He shooed away the assistant that had been about to bandage Zack’s heaving chest, instead directing his efforts to the rapidly fading blond at his side.

“This one’s a first class twit, don’t focus on him until you’ve taken care of the other. He can withstand far more than the average person…. how much more I wonder…”

He peered over the gasping SOLIDER, tipping his glasses down in order to get a better look. Zack trembled, whether it was from the cold or fear Hojo couldn’t tell, but it amused him nonetheless.

“Always a trouble, weren’t you Fair? Though I did appreciate your help down in the labs more often then not. You helped test my subjects… rather well you know.” His lips quirked just so, and then he smiled.

“I hoped you enjoyed them boy… You’re about to become one of them.”

 


End file.
